Lamp systems including light producing elements (e.g., ultraviolet radiation LEDs, also known as UV LEDs) are used in connection with many applications such as, for example, UV curing applications (e.g., UV curing of inks, bonding agents such as adhesives, coatings, etc.). Certain light producing devices (e.g., a group of UV LEDs) produce a substantial amount of heat, and are typically cooled using a cooling fluid.
For example, the cooling fluid may be water provided by a chiller system. The assembly that carries the light producing elements, and that provides for the distribution of the cooling fluid to the area of the light producing elements, may be termed a “lamp head assembly”.
Lamp head assemblies serve a number of purposes including the support of the light producing devices, the distribution and control of energy for powering the light producing devices, and the distribution of the cooling fluid. There are many challenges in the development of lamp head assemblies including cost, time of production, energy efficiency, reliability (e.g., reliability in terms of containing and the cooling fluid), amongst others.
Thus, it would be desirable to provide improved lamp head assemblies, and methods of assembling and operating such lamp head assemblies.